


Счастье в смерти

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Стайлзу не привыкать умирать. Но, по крайней мере, даже в этом он находит своё счастье.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].  
> Автор: Kallima

ㅤㅤВ первый раз это происходит, когда Стайлзу пять. Он играет с мячом на площадке, изредка поглядывая на маму, разговаривающую с подругой. Клаудия смотрит на него, улыбается и всегда машет ладошкой, а Стайлз растягивает губы в искренней улыбке и машет в ответ, а потом снова играет. Но он отвлекается, мяч ускользает из рук в одно мгновение и быстро скачет вперёд. Обычно Стайлз так не делает, но в этот раз он бежит: мяч совсем новый, поэтому расстраивать родителей не хочется. 

ㅤㅤДо дороги считанные шаги, пальцы почти касаются мяча, из-за шума машин и громкого биения сердца не слышно крика мамы. Мгновение – и мяч катится дальше, а Стайлз отлетает в сторону. На капоте затормозившей машины остаётся вмятина от ребёнка. 

ㅤㅤСтайлз стоит над своим окровавленным телом, не понимая, что происходит. Он видит плачущую маму, дядю, набирающего номер скорой, и несколько мамочек, прижимающих детей к себе. 

ㅤㅤ– Привет, малыш. 

ㅤㅤСтайлз оборачивается к говорящему и видит перед собой высокого взрослого дядю. У него светло-зелёные глаза, чёрные, как ночь, волосы и борода. Настоящий злобный бандюга, родители с такими говорить не разрешают. Только вот всё равно хочется. 

ㅤㅤ– Ты кто? – спрашивает Стайлз, хмуря светлые бровки. 

ㅤㅤ– Ты можешь звать меня Дерек. Я пришёл помочь тебе, – Дерек улыбается, и Стайлзу становится совсем легко. Теперь дядя не похож на бандита. 

ㅤㅤ– А я Стайлз, – он оборачивается и смотрит, как приезжает скорая, врачи суетятся вокруг него, загружают на каталку и закатывают в машину. – Нам нужно ехать вместе с ними. 

ㅤㅤ– Давай немного позже. Сейчас там будет так мало места. Может, пока погуляем? – Дерек протягивает руку Стайлзу, нежно улыбаясь. Мальчик соглашается, сжимает чужую ладонь и идёт обратно в парк. 

ㅤㅤС Дереком оказывается очень весело. Он рассказывает сказку о прекрасном месте, где у Стайлза будет всё что угодно: большой дом, дружная семья, куча сладостей и игрушек и столько друзей, сколько он захочет. 

ㅤㅤ– А как туда попасть? – спрашивает Стайлз, внимательно смотря на Дерека. 

ㅤㅤ– Очень просто. Надо быть хорошим и пойти вместе со мной. Я знаю дорогу. 

ㅤㅤ– А маме и папе туда можно? – спрашивает мальчик. Дерек задумчиво хмурится, а потом присаживается перед Стайлзом и улыбается уже веселее. 

ㅤㅤ– Знаешь, там очень здорово, но мы пойдём туда в другой раз. Не хочешь ли ты вернуться сейчас к родителям? Они переживают, что тебя так долго нет. 

ㅤㅤ– Да, конечно! Я совсем загулялся. Ты меня отвезёшь? – восклицает Стайлз, на что Дерек почти смеётся и треплет волосы забавному мальчишке. 

ㅤㅤ– Если закроешь глаза, то покажу тебе маленький фокус, – Стайлз послушно выполняет сказанное. Он чувствует, как Дерек легонько касается его плеча и что-то тихо шепчет. 

ㅤㅤКогда Стайлз просыпается, всё тело болит, улыбаться очень тяжёло, но он делает это, потому что в ответ ему улыбаются его родители. Он в стерильной белой палате больницы Бикон Хиллс.

***

ㅤㅤВ следующий раз Стайлзу десять. Смерть матери настолько сильно ранит его, что после похорон он сбегает из дома, только бы больше не вдыхать запах мамы, не видеть её фотографий, не видеть плачущего отца. В конце концов, не видеть собственного зарёванного отражения; плакать так отвратительно из-за мокрого лица, нехватки дыхания, спирающих грудную клетку всхлипов. 

ㅤㅤСтайлз бежит прочь, задыхается, сгорает изнутри, но бежит до боли в ногах, до пожара в лёгких, до рези в горле. Устав, он плетётся вдоль дороги, невзирая на головную боль и жажду, просто идёт, надеясь, что, когда вернётся, всё станет как прежде, а мама встретит его с тёплой улыбкой и позовёт кушать. 

ㅤㅤКогда мозг подсказывает, что больше этого никогда не будет, Стайлз вновь бежит со всех ног, бежит от мира, такого неправильного и ужасного, от несправедливости и бессилия, от боли. Только это так тяжело сделать, когда всё прячется внутри него самого. 

ㅤㅤСтайлз прибегает в парк, больше похожий на лес, и бродит среди деревьев, стараясь не споткнуться о корни, наблюдает за поющими птицами и показывает язык таращащимся на него белкам. Он почти забывает, почти не чувствует, почти счастлив, когда разглядывает звёздное небо сквозь ветви. И вдруг спотыкается о выпирающий корень и валится вниз, скатываясь по обрыву и с силой ударяясь головой о дерево. Лоб становится влажным, перед глазами всё темнеет, но Стайлз так устал, что сил оставаться в сознании нет. Он засыпает среди зелёной травы и колющих спину шишек. 

ㅤㅤ– Ты довольно невезуч для своих лет, – раздаётся сзади. Стайлз отрывается от разглядывания своего неподвижного тела и смотрит на собеседника. 

ㅤㅤ– Я тебя помню. Ты Дерек. Привет, – Стайлз вяло машет подошедшему к нему мужчине и криво улыбается. 

ㅤㅤ– Я рад. Не хочешь прогуляться? Мы бы могли немного поболтать. Прошло много времени с прошлой встречи, – Дерек вновь протягивает руку, а Стайлз не против такой опоры. 

ㅤㅤ– Ты снова будешь рассказывать о прекрасном месте, да? Я знаю, о чём ты говорил. О Рае, верно? И моя мама теперь тоже там? 

ㅤㅤ– Да, ты прав. И твоя мама там. Но в этот раз я не буду рассказывать, потому что ничего не изменилось. Это всё ещё прекрасное место, но ты так мал, чтобы попасть туда. Давай просто поговорим и дадим время людям найти тебя, может, всё ещё обойдётся. 

ㅤㅤ– Идёт. Может, ты расскажешь, кто ты? – предлагает Стайлз, пока они всё дальше и дальше уходят от его тела, вокруг которого медленно расползается кровавая лужа. 

ㅤㅤ– Что ж, если это так важно, то я жнец. Хочешь послушать интересные истории тысячелетней давности? – спрашивает Дерек, а улыбка у него всё та же: нежная и добрая. Стайлз согласно кивает. Боль и плохие воспоминания вмиг исчезают, оставляя его в блаженном успокоении. 

ㅤㅤПроснётся Стайлз лишь следующим утром в ненавистной им больнице с отвратительным шрамом на лбу и болью в сердце.

***

ㅤㅤСтайлзу пятнадцать, и он понимает, что всё же не лучшей идеей было идти в злополучный лес, только когда опять стоит над своим телом и надеется, что в этот раз его найдут намного быстрее, чем в прошлый. 

ㅤㅤ– Что ж, я даже не удивлён. 

ㅤㅤСтайлз усмехается, смотря на появившегося из ниоткуда Дерека. Он тоже смотрит на тело Стайлза с грустной полуулыбкой. 

ㅤㅤ– Идём гулять? – весело спрашивает Стайлз. Патруль отца уже в этом лесу. Его должны скоро найти. Разве что жаль его многострадальную голову, которая обзаведётся вторым шрамом. А ещё не помешает научиться пользоваться своими ногами, раз он спотыкается на каждом шагу. 

ㅤㅤ– Ты слишком оптимистичен для того, кто умирает, – говорит Дерек, как всегда протягивая руку Стайлзу, и улыбается легко, почти весело. – Но я рад встрече. Честно говоря, ты первый, кого я встречаю трижды. Мы почти друзья, если я правильно понимаю значение этого слова. 

ㅤㅤ– Определённо правильно. Хочешь, чтобы я рассказал тебе что-нибудь? Или расскажешь сам? – интересуется Стайлз. – Меня должны найти часа через два. Но, думаю, ты и сам это знаешь. 

ㅤㅤ– Я не чувствую чего-то смертельного, но моя обязанность состоит в том, чтобы приходить к душе до тех пор, пока она не вернётся в тело. Хотя мне повезло в том, что из тебя вышел неплохой собеседник. 

ㅤㅤ– Неплохой, – фыркает Стайлз. – Да я лучший. Я поднаторел в мифологии, так что теперь у нас намного больше общего. Итак, ты когда-нибудь встречал оборотней? 

ㅤㅤДерек и Стайлз взаправду разговаривают порядка двух часов, гуляя по лесу и рассматривая звёздное небо на одном из холмов, откуда виднеется весь город. И когда Дерек говорит, что Стайлзу пора возвращаться в своё тело, впервые в жизни Стилински хочется поцеловать кого-то столь сильно. Кого-то с доброй улыбкой, ясными глазами, кого-то настолько прекрасного, что хочется плакать. 

ㅤㅤКогда Стайлз просыпается в белоснежной палате на жёсткой кровати, то по щекам и правда стекает несколько прозрачных слезинок. Кажется, этим летом он деградировал настолько, что посмел влюбиться. Только бы всё это было ложью. 

**SSM [Sterek 18+].**


	2. Chapter 2

ㅤㅤСтайлзу шестнадцать, он потерял управление и на скорости влетел в столб. Машина всмятку, Стилински, в принципе, тоже. Самое страшное в этой аварии то, что он рад. Потому что он стоит в отдалении от кошмара, от своего израненного тела, а на плечо ложится тёплая рука. 

ㅤㅤ— Гулять? — спрашивает Дерек. В уголках его зелёных глаз милые морщинки, губы изогнуты почти в счастливой улыбке, а на голове ужасный беспорядок. 

ㅤㅤСтайлз запускает руку в чёрные волосы Дерека, поражаясь их мягкости, и осторожно приглаживает. Они улыбаются друг другу, а потом Стилински сжимает протянутую руку в своей и вместе со жнецом перемещается на холм. Они проводят вместе несколько дней, наблюдая за заходящим солнцем, звёздами и луной, а потом и за рассветами. 

ㅤㅤВпервые Дерек не упоминает Рай и не говорит об ангелах. Они болтают о человеческой ерунде, в которой разбирается только Стайлз, о фильмах, которые жнец никогда не смотрел, и книгах, которые никогда не читал. В ответ Дерек рассказывает о многих исторических событиях, в которых участвовал лично, и об известных людях, которых он когда-то забрал. 

ㅤㅤОни расстаются с печальными улыбками на губах. Дерек говорит, что Стайлзу пора, что есть шанс вернуться к жизни и отцу, который иначе останется один. А Стилински не может устоять, он и так уже свихнулся, чёртову голову потерял. Поэтому прежде, чем исчезнуть, он подаётся вперёд, крепко зажмурив глаза, и целует, а потом также быстро отстраняется. Когда Стайлз распахивает глаза, он уверен, что Дерек следует за ним, за губами, за ещё одним поцелуем. 

ㅤㅤПросыпаться тяжело, потому глаза болят от яркого света, а в голову ударяет наркоз, но зато на губах привкус недавнего поцелуя. Самого прекрасного на свете поцелуя.

***

ㅤㅤСтайлзу уже восемнадцать, а он всё ещё цел. Любой человек был бы рад этому, но только не он. Стайлзу хочется свалиться с крыши, споткнуться и напороться на что-нибудь, просто впасть в кому. Он не видел Дерека два года, потому что стал слишком везуч и аккуратен. 

ㅤㅤСтайлз скоро, чёрт возьми, свихнётся. 

ㅤㅤМожет быть, даже уже сделал это. В тот самый момент, как залез в ванную, положил рядом мобильник, а теперь держит в руках ножик и собирается надрезать запястья. Он просчитал, как сделать всё правильно, чтобы не умереть, тем более, он позвонит в скорую, как только почувствует головокружение. Главное – увидеться с Дереком. Стайлз осторожно давит на запястье металлическим лезвием до первых капель крови. 

ㅤㅤ — Прекрати! — выкрикивает слишком знакомый голос. 

ㅤㅤСтайлз смотрит на разозлённого Дерека, который в это же мгновение выхватывает из его рук нож и отшвыривает в сторону. 

ㅤㅤ— Что ты творишь! — выкрикивает жнец, хватая Стилински за руки и вытаскивая из ванной. А потом так сильно сжимает в объятиях, что Стайлз едва может дышать. 

ㅤㅤ— Я вижу тебя. Я ведь даже не мёртв, какого чёрта? 

ㅤㅤ— Вот именно! Ты же пытался покончить с собой. Зачем? У тебя что-то не так? — В глазах Дерека — волнение, Стайлза — недоумение. 

ㅤㅤ— Эй, никакого суицида, чувак. Я просто… я хотел увидеть тебя. Оказывается, для этого не обязательно нужно быть мёртвым, — уже более злобно замечает Стайлз. 

ㅤㅤ— Я здесь ненадолго. Только хотел помочь. И напомнить, что самоубийство — страшный грех. И если ты сделаешь это, то за тобой уже приду не я. 

ㅤㅤОб этом Стилински, конечно же, не подумал. 

ㅤㅤ— Пожалуйста, не уходи! — восклицает Стайлз и хватает Дерека за руку. — Пожалуйста… 

ㅤㅤДерек смотрит бесконечные несколько секунд прежде, чем склониться вперёд и осторожно коснуться мягких губ. Может быть, он бы отстранился, может быть, даже ушёл, если бы Стайлз не обхватил его лицо в то же мгновение, утягивая в долгий жадный поцелуй. 

ㅤㅤВсё так неправильно и дико, как в глупом второсортном фильме, где человек и ангел могут вправду влюбиться.Только это их реальность, та самая, где Стайлз спешно стягивает с Дерека кожанку, а жнец прижимает его к стене, зацеловывая всё лицо. И плевать, что они в чёртовой ванной.

***

ㅤㅤСтайлз не уверен, что именно толкает его на работу в ФБР: жажда расследований, работа отца или вероятность того, что с его везучестью он при смерти будет каждые полгода, если не чаще. Начальник говорит, что Стилински – находка, а его коллеги с этим соглашаются, при этом отшучиваясь о том, что он заноза в заднице. Но после пары лет практики Стайлзу доверяют серьёзные дела, он легко находит общий язык как с другими агентами и полицейскими, так и с подозреваемыми. Стилински дела щёлкает, как орешки, его ставят в пример большинству рабочих, а отец смотрит с гордостью и уважением. 

ㅤㅤСамый большой плюс, наверное, в том, что никто не придирается к его жизни. Не нужно никаких оправданий для того, что он приходит в пустую квартиру, не ухлёстывает за прекрасными дамочками или не хочет детей. Да, Стайлз тот парень, который всегда хотел большую семью, только вот его печальное сердце оказалось не в тех руках. Его трепетно держит в ладонях Дерек, чёртов ангел Смерти, который появляется в его квартире каждые пару месяцев, чтобы успеть насытиться прикосновениями, который сопровождает его душу при каждой неудаче на задании. Который любит его так, как только способен.

***

ㅤㅤСтайлзу уже сорок или, может, всего лишь. Но ему просто не везёт. Это дело было сложным, оно преследовало его десять лет карьеры, мучило кошмарами по ночам и душу рвало на куски. Стилински с ума сходил из-за него, спал по пять часов в неделю и мотал кофе литрами каждый раз, как только находились зацепки. 

ㅤㅤСегодня Стайлз это сделал. Он застёгивает наручники на руках убийцы и радостно улыбается, потому что этого сукина сына не спасёт ни один адвокат. Он умрёт уже через пару месяцев на электрическом стуле, заслуженно, чёрт возьми, а потом отправится в Ад. 

ㅤㅤЭтот самый сукин сын гадостно улыбается в ответ и что-то говорит. Стайлз его не слышит, потому что за спиной раздаётся взрыв, разрывающий тело в клочья. Он теряет сознание почти мгновенно, не чувствуя боли от соприкосновения с асфальтом. 

ㅤㅤВ этот раз Стайлз не стоит над своим телом. Он в любимом лесу Бикон Хиллс, на холме, откуда виден весь город, а над ним горят звёзды. 

ㅤㅤ— Привет. — Дерек становится рядом, рассматривая город, сверкающий цветными огнями. 

ㅤㅤ— Давно не виделись, — говорит Стайлз, улыбаясь немного грустно. С его первой попытки якобы самоубийства на памяти Стилински это самый долгий разрыв — пять месяцев. 

ㅤㅤ— Я знаю. Было много дел. — Дерек берёт руку Стайлза в свою и смотрит ему в глаза. — Время пришло. 

ㅤㅤ— Я знаю. Я это почувствовал. Не впервой. 

ㅤㅤОни усмехаются вдвоём, вспоминая все предыдущие встречи. Стайлз продолжает: 

ㅤㅤ— Теперь я готов. Отец и мать уже в Раю. Я закончил все дела, которые у меня были. И раз ты тут, значит, дорога мне не в Ад. 

ㅤㅤ— Ты заслужил прекрасное место, где у тебя будет счастливая семья, куча друзей и сладости, которые только пожелаешь. 

ㅤㅤОни помнят свою первую встречу.

ㅤㅤ— Да, особенно сладости. Ты, к примеру, — Стайлз улыбается и хочет поцеловать Дерека, но тот отстраняется, смотря в ответ серьёзно и даже грустно. 

ㅤㅤ— Нам пора прощаться. Мне жаль, что у нас было так мало времени. Я буду скучать. 

ㅤㅤ— Нет-нет-нет. Ты же сказал, что в Раю у меня будет всё, что я пожелаю. Пусть это звучит по-детски, но я хочу, чтобы ты был там. Дерек, я… 

ㅤㅤ— Я тоже, — перебивает жнец, прижимаясь своим лбом к чужому и тяжело дыша. — И я бы хотел там быть, но мне нет входа в Рай. Я создан для того, чтобы бродить по миру и доставлять души к вратам. Но ты можешь представить мой образ. Я не буду отличен от настоящего. 

ㅤㅤ— Мне нужен именно ты, не мои дурацкие фантазии. Пожалуйста, Дерек, не покидай меня. Не после всего, что было. 

ㅤㅤ— Теперь у тебя есть только два варианта: уйти или остаться. И я хочу, чтобы ты ушёл, потому что ты заслуживаешь лучшего в этом мире. 

ㅤㅤ— Я… я люблю тебя, Дерек, — Стайлз обхватывает горячими ладонями лицо Дерека, чтобы поцеловать в последний раз. 

ㅤㅤ— Я тоже люблю тебя. И я буду скучать, — шепчет Дерек, крепко обнимая Стилински. 

ㅤㅤВ этот же миг вместо Стайлза в руках жнеца оказывается полный света и жизни огонёк, готовый отправиться в Рай. 

**SSM [Sterek 18+].**


End file.
